The Return of the Beloved Haroharo
by X Doom
Summary: Haroko comes back and STUFF happens. I can not do summarys ;; please r & r


Hi I am X of the doomed. ^__^ This is my fanfiction about FOOLEY COOLEY or FURY KURY or FLCL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

I do not own FOOLEY COOLEY or FURY KURY or FLCL. 

This taks plays when Naota is…umm…13. Haroko is well… WHO KNOWS? Aliens age difrentley! Mamimi is umm I don't know but she's older then Naota! Noata's brother is also Ichiro from the Mariners! Ok, not really but that wood be cool…..

WRITTEN WITH ASSISTANCE BY SQUEEDGE CAINAM!!!! 

Chapter 1 

Naota: Nothing ever happens here. Not a singal thing, except for this one time. A strange house-maid came here, and she all most blew up the entire city. 

Nenamori: Talking to yourself is relley bizar.

Naota: What do you want?

Nenamori: Why didn't you come to try outs for the school play?

Naota: I don't want to be in that stupid play.

Nenamori: You tryed out last year.

Naota: So what's your point

Nenamori: This is a big Play. You don't get second chances to try it out y' know. The auditions are still going on. So you can make it if you –

Naota: Stop being a brat. I'm going home.

Naota lefted for home.

Naota: It's always the same thing. Nothing ever changes. 

He stoped to look at the Metica Macnica building leaning on it's side.

Naota: Nothing will ever change here.

He was now home alone, sitting on his bed.

Naota: My brother is still in Amarica. He improved his bating average last year, so hasn't come home for allmost 4 years. Some times I wonder if he will ever come home. 

Naota fell aslep on the botom bunk of the bed. 

Naotas dad: Time fore diner!

Naota got up and went down the stairs. He couldn't help but feel a little sad. Stareing at his feet as he walked down the hall, he thought about how he really did miss his brother.

Naota: Dad, what's for… *he looked up* Har- Haroko? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Haroko: Hiiii! *waves*

Haroko took a bite of kury

Naotas dad: Oh Naota, I never did tell you that Haroko-san was taking a vacation.

Naota: Vacation!?NO ONE TAKES A TWO YEAR VACATION!

Naotas grandfather: Haroko brought back som Fury Kury.

Haroko: Yup. Little Fury Kury goes to Europe. ^.^

Naota: The store next to us sells that!

Naotas dad: So Haroharo, how was backpaking around Europe?

Haroko: Europe?

Natoas dad: Yeah, you know like Spain and France?

Haroko: Pants? *slurps raman noodles*

Naotas dad: So you saw france. did you see the Ifle tower?

Haroko: Ifle?

Naotas dad: Did you see sights? Take pictures? Did you FOOLEY COOLEY!?!? 

(this seems familiar…)

Haroko: …fooly…cooly…. )=3

Naotas dad: What does it mean?! Naota tell me what DOES FOOLY COOLY MEAN!?!?!

Naota: How am I suposed to know!?

Naotas dad: Come on! You've had 2 years to think about it! You're the maie character! You're suposed to know these things!!

Naota: Why would I spend 2 years thinking about something as stupid as that?

Haroko: Hay.

Naotas dad: Naota! Fooley cooley is not a stupid matter! For all we know, it could be some secret password to some top secret government thing.

Haroko: Hay!

Naota: Well I don't spend my free time tryng to figure out what the words in the script mean! So I wouldn't not know!

Haroko: Hay!

Naotas dad: But you know because you're doing it! FOOLY COOLYING!!!

Naota: How many times will I have to go over it with you!? I DON'T KNO-

Haroko: HEY!!!!

Haroko stood up and slamed her guatar on the table.

Haroko: I know what Fooley cooley means. |:3

Naota and family: WHAT!?

Haroko: Its really simple. Fooley Cooley is well …umm…it means……..

Naota and family: Yes!?!?

Haroko: Fooly Cooly means fooly cooly.

Naotas dad: Of corse! Fooley cooley means fooly cooly! Its so simple! Why didn't I think of it!? 

About 30 minits later. Naota could hear evry one talking while he washed his hair.

Naota: They're in a good mood. 

Naota went back up to his room. Haroko sat in the window playing her old gutaur.

Haroko: So you kept it. 

Naota: You destroyed mine, and took that one (ponts to a guatauri n the corner of the room) it was onley fair.

Haroko: You're realy grown up Takun. 

Naota: Your just an adult that never grows up! You always case trouble for evrey one else! Why did you even come back!?

Haroko gave him the puppy face.

Haroko: I came back because I missed you Takun.

Tacun almost wanted to cry. He missed Haroko as well. Haroko crawled up on the top of the bunk.

Naota: Y-you can't sleep here. I use the top bunk for my stuff!

Haroko: But I have to stay here.

Naota: Why?

Haroko: Because.

Naota: Where did you really go?

Haroko: To Amarica. I saw your brother.

Naota: What!?

Haroko: Ya, he's an ok baseball player but besides that he's pretty useless.

Naota: Useless? Did you try to make robots come out of his head too?!

Haroko: He's nothing compared to you, Tacun.

Naota: You beter not try to make robots come out of my head again!

Haroko smiled. 

Haroko: Why would I do that?

Naota: Because of Attamus! W-why is he so importent to you?

Haroko: Attamus…The pirate king…he's so powerful. I can't let Metica Macnica get there hands on his power. It's mine! I'm the one who deserves it! Me! 

Naota: Why?

Haroko: You ask to meney questions.

Naota: You know, you cant really play the gutaur.

Haroko: Hmm!?

Naota: All you do is play the same note over and over again.

Haroko twitches.

Naota: And you use it to hit things. And that is pretty stupid.

Haroko twithces again

Naota: Not to mention-

Haroko: You just think your so great don't you! You couldn't use a gutaur to save a monkeys life!

Naota: Why would I want to save a monkeys life!?

Haroko: grrrrr…. MONKEY HATER!!!!!!

Haroko hits Naota on the head knoking him out.

Disclaimer: Please excuse any mis spellings. I am tired. Mooo.


End file.
